


times are rough (so let's enjoy this ride)

by godtiercomplexfics (godtiercomplex)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred is a Brat, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Detectives, M/M, Slow Burn, Vampires, Werewolves, Yao is Tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godtiercomplex/pseuds/godtiercomplexfics
Summary: A chance encounter entangles a vampire with a werewolf in more ways than either expected.





	times are rough (so let's enjoy this ride)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackvelvetopia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackvelvetopia/gifts).



> So I found this and I'm like 'oh this is actually an interesting IDEA' and then I told Izzy to talk me outta making it a series and she failed, so very hard, at doing that. She encouraged this. 
> 
> Please enjoy a fanfic series about werewolves and vampires. Certain concepts cross over from [ Finding You Wherever You Are ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7552522) which I am 10 seconds away from reposting cuz Ao3 won't let me make it public. 
> 
> When leaving comments for the love of all that is holy be respectful and don't ask when I'ma update. I don't know guys having a life and being an adult is tiring. Just enjoy the ride, okay?

 

The problem with being a vampire was that after many, many years of living, Yao had gotten bored. He’d also grown a lot more selective in whose blood he was willing to consume and put into his body. He needed blood in order to live, yet he couldn’t help but to be extremely picky about whose blood he was picking up. It didn’t help that in the current society blood disorders and diseases in general weren’t so easy to pick up on. He couldn’t fall sick exactly since his body was stronger than humans, but it still wasn’t pleasant to drink tainted blood, and while he couldn’t fall sick from it, he was sure that he’d heard rumors of some more foolish vampires dying from drinking it. 

So caution was the name of the game, and he was careful, extremely careful in what blood he was willing to drink and what he wasn’t. He only went to proper blood banks that had certified ratings and had tested all the blood thoroughly. 

That didn’t mean that he still didn’t have urges upon occasion though. That he didn’t start desiring someone because of the rich scent of their blood that was like a siren song to him. It just hadn’t happened in more than a century or so. 

Which was why he was standing in an alley and trying to figure out why of all times when his interest could be piqued it had to be now of all places and times. Also, why the person it was directed towards was someone way outside of his normal hunting range. 

He sighed heavily, and the werewolf who was probably bleeding out on the ground in front of him stirred for a moment before wincing and closing his eyes again. 

Yao wasn’t a nice person, but even still he found that he couldn’t just leave someone to die. He wasn’t human, not bound by the pesky morals they had, but even he would be appalled at himself if he just walked away from this scene and didn’t try to help at all. 

“All right,” he said finally, and took a step towards the werewolf who growled at him before whining low in his throat. “Let’s get you to a hospital.” 

The werewolf snapped at him, teeth looking dangerously sharp as he hissed out, “No hospitals.” 

Which was really weird, but then considering he promptly passed out after Yao put a hand on his shoulder, Yao elected to listen to what he had said. As he picked up the werewolf he briefly mourned his clothes which were quickly getting covered in blood, and then headed to his apartment. 

* * *

 

The werewolf slept for three days. On the first night, Yao called up an old friend’s younger brother and had him fix up the wolf. He also went through his clothes for any form of identification, but aside from a cracked and dead phone there was nothing. Yao tried to charge the phone, but whatever damage had been done to it left it completely busted. He checked the news daily for any missing persons reports, but there was nothing to be found there either. 

Tashi, his friend Nalin’s younger brother, had basically turned his bedroom into a hospital room by the end of the first day when it looked like the wolf wouldn’t be waking up anytime soon. He told Yao to be patient and to call him as soon as the wolf woke up. So, Yao attempted patience. 

He had blood delivered to him, and largely worked from his home office with occasional trips to his bedroom to check on his guest. He didn’t really need to sleep, since it was more of a luxury than anything, but he was starting to miss his bed and working from the cosy comforts of it by second day. 

On the evening of the third day, there was a welp from his bedroom and he hurried from his office to see the half-naked werewolf all tangled up in all the wires and cords and stuff that Tashi had hooked him up to in order to monitor his health and keep him alive. 

“You should stay in bed,” Yao said. 

“Fuck off,” the werewolf said in response to that and then only worsened his problem by getting even more tangled up in things. Yao sighed and gave him a hand and then forcibly pressed down on his shoulder to make him relax back on the bed. “Who are you?” the wolf asked. 

“The better question is ‘who are you,’ don’t you think?” 

The wolf glared at him, and then looked around Yao’s room. “Where am I?” 

“My apartment. You’re welcome by the way.” 

The wolf glared up at Yao, and in the artificial light from the ceiling lights his blue eyes seemed impossibly huge. “Why not a hospital?” 

Yao raised an eyebrow, and took his hand off his shoulder, “Because you asked--demanded really--that I not take you to one? Don’t you remember that?” 

The wolf looked away for a moment, and then nodded, “I remember you.” He put a hand to his side and winced. Yao winced in sympathy, rare for him. But he remembered how huge that gash had been and he couldn’t help but feel sympathy for the wolf. Tashi had said it was like someone had tried to gut him. 

“Well that answers one of my questions. Do you remember who you are? Tashi said you might be a bit confused after you woke up.” There’d been something about a head wound, but by that point Yao had been in dire need of a shower to wash away the stench of that way too enticing blood. 

The wolf looked back at Yao and sighed, “Alfred. I’m Alfred.” 

“Do you have a last name, Alfred?” 

The wolf nodded, and then didn’t say what it was. Yao didn’t press him for now. Instead, the vampire pulled out his phone and sent a text message to Tashi to which he got an almost instant reply back. 

“Tashi will be here in a little while to unhook you from all this stuff. Please stay still until then.” 

“Who’s Tashi?” 

“Friendly neighborhood doctor,” Yao said. He went and fetched the remote and set it down on Alfred’s chest--one of the few spots in which the wolf wasn’t spotting bandages or was bruised. “You can watch tv while you wait. I’ll be next door, just holler if you have need of me.” 

“Um, why are you doing all of this… Mister…?” 

“Yao. My name is Yao. And as far as your question goes, I have no idea.” Yao shrugged, and then left out of the room before Alfred could ask him anymore questions. 

* * *

 

Tashi came and then disappeared into his bedroom. Yao stayed in his office, but after a particular loud swear from the direction of his bedroom he headed to the kitchen. 

The kitchen was mostly for show, since he had to eat most of his meals with rare meat, but when Tashi had arrived he had brought with him food that he said should be easy for someone with Alfred’s injuries to eat. Yao was amused that Tashi had just assumed that Alfred would be lingering on for at least a few days more, but even still he ended up making a small meal for him to eat. He was putting the finishing touches on it when Tashi came out of the room and informed Yao that Alfred was healing up nicely. 

“Since he’s not human he’ll heal faster than they do. I rarely work with werewolves, but I think he should be up and running within another week. I’ll come and remove the stitches tomorrow.” 

“That’s fine. I should be home,” Yao pulled out his wallet, and offered Tashi money which the other vampire accepted without even looking to see how much it was. Yao was about to lecture him, but then Tashi nodded down at the tray he had settled all of Alfred’s food on. 

“You should hurry before that gets cold. I’ll see myself out.” 

Yao picked up the tray, and nodded at Tashi before heading towards his bedroom. Alfred was sitting up on the edge of the bed, looking down at all the bandages wrapped around his body. Yao cleared his throat, and Alfred looked up at him with a frown. 

“Here’s some dinner. Tashi said it was okay for you to eat.” 

“Oh, cool,” Alfred said. He settled back against the pillows and allowed Yao to settle the tray across his lap before casually asking, “So, are you planning on eating me or something?” 

Yao looked at him, and took him in from head to toe. Blond hair, interrupted by a set of ears that were thick and fluffy which wasn’t something Yao was used to seeing on someone with such strong features. Bandages wrapped around his forehead, bright blue eyes that were only emphasized by his brown skin. A nose which had probably been broken a time or two but wasn’t now. Full lips with a split along the bottom one. Various injuries across his neck like someone had tried and failed to choke him. A bruise against his side, and the huge bandage a bit lower than that that covered up his stitches and the huge gash someone had cut into his skin. Yao’s borrowed pajama bottoms covered up his legs, stopping just shy of his ankles, but the worst of his injuries were on his upper body anyway. 

An uncomfortable silence had passed while he did that. When he finally replied to Alfred his voice sounded distant and cold, “Why? Because I’m a vampire?” 

Alfred just nodded, and Yao laughed. It wasn’t a pleasant sound, and Alfred visibly cringed when he was done. 

“Forget I asked,” Alfred muttered, looking down at the food. “Thanks for this, by the way. I didn’t think vampires knew how to cook.” 

“Ah, so you do have some manners,” Yao nodded at the food, “It’s not poisoned or anything. Eat it and go to bed or something.” 

Alfred scowled and then started shoving some of the oatmeal into his mouth. After a moment he started eating slower, and satisfied Yao turned to leave. As he left the room he heard a quiet “Sorry.” 

* * *

 

Yao was out smoking on the living room’s balcony when he heard noises in the kitchen. He was a bit surprised to see Alfred standing up at the kitchen sink washing his used dishes. He leaned against the kitchen counter and watched him for a moment, able to tell from the slight tensing of Alfred’s back that the werewolf knew he was there. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Washing up after myself.” Alfred’s tail had a defiant twitch to it as he turned around and glared at Yao. 

Yao gentled his voice as he took him in, “You should be resting.” 

If anything that seemed to make Alfred more suspicious, as he tightened his hand on the dish sponge he was holding for a moment before realizing he was releasing water on the floor. “I… can do this much at least. I’ll be out of your hair after Tashi takes these stitches out tomorrow.” 

Yao didn’t take a step closer but he did frown for a moment, “Where will you go?” 

Alfred set the sponge down at that, and crossed his arms in front of his bare chest, “What do you care?” 

Yao raised an eyebrow at that, “I did save your life, didn’t I? I could have just left you to die out there,” he continued before Alfred could speak over him, “So pardon me if I’m concerned about where you’ll go after you leave my protection.” 

Alfred sighed heavily, “I’ll go back home. I’ll be safe there.” 

“Are you sure? It doesn’t seem like your absence has been noted.” 

Alfred looked away, “Yeah, that’s because I didn’t leave home on the best terms, but if I explain what happened my parents will help me out.” 

“What did happen anyway?” 

Alfred turned back to the dishes, “I got on the wrong side of some bad people, that’s all.” 

Yao wasn’t content to leave it at that, not in the least. He crossed the kitchen silently, and ignored everything but the warmth coming off from Alfred’s body as he pinned him to the sink. He even ignored for the moment that Alfred’s foolishness in coming and washing dishes had apparently opened some wounds underneath all his bandages and that he could smell his blood. It was hard to do, but he managed to focus just on Alfred for a moment. 

“To such an extent that they left you for dead?” 

Alfred was tense as he looked back slightly over his shoulder, “Yeah, so I’ll go to my family. They’ll keep me safe.” 

Yao met his eyes seriously for a long moment, “Stay here for a few more days. It’d help me rest easier at night if I know you’re more healed before you go.” 

“You don’t even sleep…” Alfred muttered before turning back to the sink. “Fine, whatever. I’ll stay for a bit longer. But… in return you’ll have to get me some clothes that fit. I’ll mail you a check when I get back home.” 

Yao took in a deep breath, and then nodded, his forehead briefly pressing up against Alfred’s back. “Fine. But for now, stop washing these dishes and go get back in bed. You’re bleeding.” 

“Noticed that, did you?”

“I am a vampire after all.” Yao stepped back so Alfred could move away from the sink. As the werewolf left, Yao couldn’t help but notice the slight blush on his cheeks. “Write down your clothing sizes and I’ll get you some things in the morning.” 

“Yeah, okay,” Alfred waved a hand back at him and went back into his temporary bedroom. Even with this much distance between them, Yao’s mouth was still watering at the siren pull of Alfred’s blood. However, he was stronger than his urges, so he handed Alfred a notebook and pen before locking himself into his study and resuming his business. 

* * *

 

Yao had been on both the right and wrong sides of the law and the underworld from time to time. It was just the usual for someone of his standing. Someone who walked the shadows between legality. A private detective. 

Now that he had a first name to work with and a more accurate image in mind of Alfred, it would be easier to find out what he needed to know. So for now, he waited until Alfred was deep in sleep and then donned his usual attire and left a note for Tashi on the front door in case the man showed up before he returned. 

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, anyway you can find out more about Tashi aka Bhutan [here](https://aphsouthasia.tumblr.com/bios)! 
> 
> And I'm on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/keiimos) or [ tumbls](https://keiimos.tumblr.com/) (rarely)!
> 
> -Kei


End file.
